


二命通关

by RemnantTheory



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Nanami Chiaki Lives, Physical Therapy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Reunions, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemnantTheory/pseuds/RemnantTheory
Summary: 原简介：神座出流知道他不能让她死去，至少不是以这种方式，不是当他有能力救她的时候。七海千秋从处刑中存活下来了——但是世界的命运已经被固定了。恢复的道路上道阻且跻，而那近乎遥不可及的再聚首亦在远方等待。这是TvTropes的页面，包括了通往所有翻译的链接（俄语、法语和西班牙语）（译者注：中文翻译于写下此文字时尚未加入）、资讯以及本书的音频！http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ExtraLife译者注：翻译结束后，我将将翻译版发至AO3和国内网站（Lofter发不上去，好像是内容违规的亚子），请务必登录原书的网页为原作者投一个Kudo，非常感谢！（禁止未获许可的转载）（盗文章的受九九八十一次超高校级绝望的处刑（—w—#））这篇跟旁边的新世界间隔更新
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. 重启（Rez）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Apocryphal_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Apocryphal_One/gifts).
  * A translation of [Extra Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222090) by [The_Apocryphal_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Apocryphal_One/pseuds/The_Apocryphal_One). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注：  
> 大脑：嘿，你知道什么是好主意吗？  
> 我（作者）：不知道。  
> 大脑：写一个多章节的架空小说来修正七海千秋的死，同时继续其他的架空小说：）：）：）  
> 我：唔噗噗噗噗噗我们开始吧这是她应得的。  
> 这篇文章中含有日向/神座X七海，但这并不是一部言情小说。它更多地是关于七海的幸存与康复。日向/神座和他与七海的关系都在其中有作用，但这并不是我们的重点。考虑到前几章内七海的状况，靠前的几章中将主要为他的视角，之后我们就会聚焦于七海的视角。当然偶尔也会有一些切换。  
> 还有，这篇小说聚焦于本作时间线，即原游戏与番剧中的事件（发生时间之类的）和机制都完好无损。当然了，盾子还是给了这个世界绝望（该有一大群人不乐意了）。我主要的改变在于让七海幸存下来替代她在原作中的遭遇，并由此改变了她的处事方式，也许，还能与她爱着的人们重聚。  
> 声明：我并不拥有弹丸论破！如果我拥有它，将会有许多不同，主要是对于一些主要的幸存者......  
> 译者注：  
> 原文中作者说的是“Nooooooooooo let’s do it she deserves it.”这个笑声是我自己改的（—w—）=b

_眼泪...？_  
神座出流的手指拂过从他脸颊上留下的温热液体，眼中染上了惊奇。他部分期待着它们会随着他的触碰而离去，像以前一样。但是它们仍然存留着，模糊着他的视线，模糊了那个发卡、那些血和七海千秋的躯体。  
当他想着她的姓名时，对话的残片—— _“......Gala Omega，对吗？”“......新的游戏发布了......”“......才能......”“......不只是超高校级的游戏玩家......”_ ——如此快地充斥了他的脑海并致使他头晕。闪过的一个喷泉，一个游戏机，和他面前的这个女孩。记忆？不可能。他过去的自我 _已经消亡了。_ 但是他仍然记着他未曾经历过的事情，看见七海的笑容并感到他的心中流过一股暖流，现在他正注视着她的躯体，而他——而他——  
他的呼吸猝然开始变得困难，如同有人在胸口给了他一刀并掏了个洞，而同时另一个人向他的脑中钉下了一枚钉子。这就是那些感觉的感觉。 _悲痛、歇斯底里、困惑，_ 在理性开始发挥作用后，神座发现他的手在颤抖。他知道这些情绪的名称，但是他从未感受过它们，而它们正在弱化他的理性。过多的发生，过多的事情在周围旋转，这是自他出现以来第一次无法开始理清头绪。  
但是即使他的部分思想心烦意乱，被情感颠覆并正在试图找出发生在他身上的一切的源头，另一部分正在冷静地分析当下，以医疗的效率性检查着七海的躯体。如同无意识似的，他蹲下，忽视了正在渗进他裤子里的血，抓住了她的手腕。他注意到了她正渐渐消失的脉搏、黏手的皮肤和变蓝的指尖。结合她之前的苍白体表、晕眩以及严重的失血，诊断结果像是...  
_四级低血容性休克，由大量失血引起。病患失去意识并将在数分钟内死亡，如果未被治疗。必须步骤：开放气道以便呼吸。向伤口加压以阻止更多失血。补充血液。进行消毒以防止脓毒性休克与感染。_  
_病患将在数分钟内死亡，如未被治疗。_  
_七海千秋将在数分钟内死亡。如未被治疗。_  
_七海千秋将——_  
在他理解他如此行动的理由之前，神座发现他撕下了自己的夹克。他用双眼扫视七海的躯体，标记出最严重的伤势并用手将夹克撕成了条状。 _腹部三处锐器伤，四肢多处锐器伤与割伤，脚部一处锐器伤，额头一处割伤......_  
开放气道只用了几秒钟。翻身，抬起下颌，打开口腔。接下来，神座脱下了她的夹克、衬衫和内衣，对她的裸体没有留心丝毫。无意识地，他将临时绷带紧紧地缠在了她的伤口上，手上的动作快得看不清。只有一个想法，一个他连其背后的原因都无法理解的想法，掠过了他的脑海：  
_他不能让她死去。_  
低血容性休克是可以逆转的，如果被足够快速地正确处理。与大部分人的认知相反，人的大脑在身体遭受如此严重的外伤之后亦不会立即失去机能。有一个小的窗口期，几分钟的时间，在这段时间内由于血液无法流到大脑而导致的氧气缺乏它的思考速度会慢慢地变慢。变慢了，但是并未停止，而如果足够快速的医疗措施被施行，死亡可以被免除。  
三分钟。他在她的器官开始受损之前只有三分钟可以治疗她的休克。在那之后的三分钟都急剧地增加了器官或神经损伤的几率；由于她流失的血量，他认为她不会在死亡之前撑过十分钟。不——他或许只有不到三分钟。他浪费了多少时间，在他的思维混乱中？不会多于几秒，他认为，但是每一秒都有作用。  
对大多数人来说不为人知的是，希望之峰学园有一个广阔的地下通道系统，布满了整个学园。神座的大部分时间都在此度过，首先是因为执行委员会的命令，然后是盾子的“建议”，以此将他作为一个秘密。自那之后他便记忆下了由隧道和房间组成的地下网络。他们现在所在的房间离自实验过后他所住的房间并不远——一些有足够的设备以容许他救下她的房间。  
他弯下腰，在死亡的气息中用双手抱起了七海。在正常情况中，在她这种情况下的人应该被以担架一类的平面移动或者不被移动，但是神座手头上没有担架，而去拿一个将会耗费大量时间。他跑着离开了这个地方，同时尽量不弯曲她。  
在这片网络中，他被“保存”在“斯巴达”，由他“出生”的实验室、一个存有食物和其他必需品的仓储间、一个医疗室和当他不在被测试时所待的地方——他在某种程度上可以称它为卧室。之所以会有一个医疗室是为了防备如果他在实验中发生意外，里面储存了与医疗有关的一切，从创口贴到疫苗再到手术器械，应有尽有。神座几秒钟后就到了此处，踢开了门并把七海放在他看到的第一个病床上。  
神座将手伸向了恒温器，调高了温度以在七海出现低温症前为她保暖。现在：评估并确定优先级。他为她戴上了氧气面罩，她的微弱呼吸无法被认为可以维持她的生命。之后他在她的腿下滑入了数个枕头以抬高它们，如此一来血液在流回她的心脏时就会比较容易。  
下一步是扭转她的失血。神座从一个橱柜里拉出了输血用的整套设备。 _对于她所流失的血量，她大概需要多重输血......她的血型是什么？_  
他的动作停下了几秒，然后他意识到他实际上不知道。  
他可以输一部分他自己的血给她，但是他的血型是A型——不是O型，万能输血型。如果她是A型或AB型，她接受了他的血后会转危为安。但如果她不是，她一定会死。  
百分之五十的几率是无法接受的。所以神座选择了第二个方法：人工血。像希望之峰学园这样充满有才能的人的地方总是会在很多的领域处于前沿，其中就包括科学，而在多年中，已模拟出了真血的各种指标的完美解决方案。它们不是长时间的解决方案，但是它们可以用在紧急状况中，就比如现在。在这个实验室中也有几包，神座拿了一包并返回了病床旁。他快速地把人工血装在静脉注射套装上，并从她手臂上的静脉输入。在人工血被输入七海的体内时，他拿了一套能增加循环氧量的晶体溶液，帮助珍贵的氧气流通。这些晶体溶液也被从静脉输入了七海无知觉的躯体。  
下一步，神座再次检查了脉搏和血压，快速将她连接至了一个数字显示器。注意到它们正在浮动，衰弱，神座的眼睛缩了几分钟。他用了一些去甲肾上腺素以增加血压并保证她的心率。几乎是不耐心地，他注视着监视器，等待着读数。当它告诉了他她的生命体征虽然微弱，但是稳定，他才休息下来。他的粗略三分钟倒数刚刚到头；很好。总会有产生脑损伤的巧合的可能性，但这些给了她最大的恢复全脑功能的机会。  
他停下了足够的时间以平复他的呼吸并再次检查了一遍他之后要做的事情。内出血。他要检查是否有内出血，如果有，他需要进行手术。 _对于她的伤势的位置和平均严重程度......仰卧位胸部X光检查和腹部FAST超声波检查是第一要务。_ 黑发的男人赶了去拿必须的器材。  
扫描显示出了三个受损的器官——肺，脾和肠道。神座只停下了足够准备手术器材的时间，之后返回工作。  
他处理她右肺的气胸，缝合脾和肠道，进行头部CT扫描，监视她的体征，当它们用尽的时候更换她的静脉注射液，当血渗透她的衣物时更换它们，并进行清创和伤口缝合，在这位人工的超高校级的希望完成这些前，已过去了六个小时多。他的呼吸显示出了疲惫，夹克变成了碎片，剩下的衣服被血完全浸透，他看起来从未有过地凌乱。但是他成功了，缝线直到最后一根还是紧密且精确。  
他完成了一切之后感到了脱力，最后一次做好消毒并检查体征。它们处在正常范围内。这就是了——他现在正在俯视着一个虚弱但是活着的七海千秋。  
呼出一口气，他在额头上擦了一把手，在前额上留下了一道红色。所有的尖刺正好奇迹般地避过了所有的致命器官，而她身上也没有超出他能力范围的伤势。有那么多伤势而正好没有致命伤......她一定是 _非常地_ 幸运。  
但也许幸运的不是 _她_ ，而是 _他_ ？他的幸运在某种程度上以越级的方式工作，甚至在他想要救她的想法出现前，并使她避免了他的能力也无法解决的伤势？  
他的幸运能做到这些吗？  
他极其小心地除去了她剩下的衣物——它们已经不被需要了——并给她盖了一层毯子。在她的伤口差不多愈合后她可以穿外衣。接下来神座开始双重意义上地清理这片区域和里面的一切生物，让这无需思考的工作将他释放进思考已发生的事件中。分类并分割，如同往常一般。找出无意义的意义。  
事实：七海千秋在被江之岛盾子处决上江之岛几乎成功了，并在无外界干涉的情况下七海必定会走向终结。  
事实：他成为了那个外力，救下了她。  
事实：他不理解他的动机。  
这才是那一根稻草。神座不是一个执行者。他是观察者。他做过的事情都是成功——包括这一个千钧一发的事件——因此也从未有过动机。永不出错是累人的， _无趣的，_ 而他与世界没有联系，他从这个世界没有收获，也不需要顾及任何人。观察他人至少容许他偶尔在冷漠下拥有一丝其它情绪，至少在它也消失之前。  
但是由于某些他无法理解的理由，他不想七海千秋死去。这是不逻辑的。他只见过她两次。他没有原因来关心她或她的命运。  
而显然这里有些 _东西_ ，在他试图找出他关心她如此之多的理由时想道。一些熟悉度，一些火花，某些使他在第一次见面时靠近她的东西。这使他 _感兴趣_ ，以一种只有江之岛鼓吹绝望时他才感受到的兴趣。但是他只对那个 _概念_ 感兴趣，而不是江之岛本人。这与他对七海的好奇没有相似之处。  
也许这就是他救下她的理由。因为她是令人着迷的，复杂的，在他中性灰的世界里是唯一的亮色。  
但是不。这太感性了，离他的人设太远了，简直就是OOC。这使他想到了一个科学家在观察昆虫——他就如同这个科学家，在大多数时候。但是这次不同。仅仅只有好奇无法产生在他看着她流血时缠绕住他的那一股情绪的大风，也不能产生他那无意识的眼泪。  
对一个情绪化事件的情绪化回应。它引进了情绪化的收获和情绪化的连接。这是对他对她的突然的迷恋的唯一解释。  
当他的思想来到了那一个唯一的逻辑的解释时神座皱了皱眉。一个通常不逻辑的逻辑解释。  
逻辑上地，日向创的记忆和情感影响了他。七海对他的反应证实了她认识过去的他，与他相似。如果情绪回来了，它们就足够使神座认为自己应该认识她，由她的濒死状态而感到紧张，并花费时间和精力来拯救她。  
同样符合逻辑地，日向创的记忆和情感不再存在了。他的人格已经被抹除并压制了。他可能对七海有的情感已经消失了。但是它们是唯一能驱使他帮助她的东西。  
因此，那些被摧毁的记忆和情感以某种方式仍然徘徊在周围，至少在与七海有关的事情上。  
神座以不符人设的方式叹了一口气，在洗完手后关闭了水龙头。一切的思考和他得到的唯一的结论都指向了一个悖论。  
_但是，世界上确实存在悖论。江之岛高潮性的对绝望的爱——最具有自我摧毁性的情感——证明了这一点。_  
疲惫的红色眼睛扫过了七海。她进入了昏迷状态并需要被小心看护，伤口需要经常检查感染。考虑到她的脾脏破裂，她的白血球数量会变低，使她对疾病更易感，所以他需要消毒一切。他也需要监控她的血压。这将是一次全天候看护，毫无疑问的一项困难的任务，但是并不是特别难。江之岛不会特别的过多关心他在他的时间里做了什么，只要他在她呼叫时可以出现，而神座清楚只要七海稳定下来他就可以把她单独留下较短的时间。  
说曹操曹操到，他的手机——江之岛在学生会事件后给他的，为了方便联系——在口袋中振动。神座拿出了它并发现了从通讯录中倒数第二个女人发来的消息。 _神座前辈！一小时之内来审判室见我——我有一些非非非常绝望并且非非非常重要的事情要告诉你！_ 信息的结束部分被塞满了笑脸emoji。  
好吧，这并未花太长时间。他对她没有更早一点找上他有一点困惑，但是回放今天的事件帮助他找到了结论。 _啊，是的——七海的处决的目的是将她的同学们逼入绝望中。江之岛大概是被对他们进行的工作拖住了。也有可能是在庆祝她的胜利。_  
他观察了七海。他讨厌在此时离开她——这是她最危险的时期，最容易复发的时期。如果有术后综合症，诸如她的血压突然提升或降低，她会需要立即护理。但是如果不去见江之岛也会很危险。她的姐姐已经对他有所怀疑，并会抓住一切机会来验证它。让她们调查他的所在有概率把她们领向他刚刚拼尽全力救下来的女孩，而如果她们发现了她，她们会保证她们在杀死她上成功。  
神座看了一眼连接着七海的机器。他肯定学园里有一些试验阶段的可以发信号到手机的心电图机器。在江之岛给他的时间内，定位它们并连接它们到这部手机上应该不会很难。这样，如果七海的体征出现异常波动，他会收到信息警告。而审判室并不是很远。如果他必须，他可以使用他的超高校级潜行，从会议中脱离，并很快回到这里。这之后江之岛对他应该不会太高兴，但是他有自信他可以找到一个好的理由。  
是的，这是一个可接受的方案。但是他还有众多任务要做。他需要找出那些保安，如果他们发现了他的所作所为，他就必须清除他们，他还得丢弃七海的衣物，在房间周围设置安全措施......  
当他把手机放回口袋时，他触碰到了另一样东西。微小，金属感，硬质，奇怪的形状。神座拿出了物体。是七海的发夹，在他疯狂的拯救她的快速行动中以某种方式找到了进入他口袋的路。  
他盯着它，感到了一种异样的情绪从他心中流过。考虑了一下扔掉它，然后把它塞了回去。  
七海醒来后有可能会想要回它，但是在那之前，没有原因让他不保管它。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注：  
> A/N：神座从未真正地以名字称呼某人，所以我必须自己决定他如何。他对keigo（一种正式的日语风格）和boku的使用表明他很有礼貌，但是他与这个世界是如此地有距离我不觉得他会用尊称。所以他只用他人的姓来称呼他们。  
> 我对真实的医疗措施和器官的位置为了这一章做了很多研究，但是总是有可能我忽略了某些东西或是出错，所以如果你看到任何错误请通知我！  
> 从我对七海之死（再看一遍很讨人厌）的截图中，她在腹部有三个伤口，两个低，一个高。我画了一张图表来检查它们是否击中了某些东西——下面的伤口差不多在她的脾脏和小肠的位置。上面那个离她的心肺危险地近，但是如果她真的被击中了，她应该在与神座对话前就失去了体力，而只有一个肺破损可以让人存活一段时间。所以杀死她的是失血。  
> 我承认我把神座的超高校级幸运和她的存活搅和在了一起，但是你知道吗，如果狛枝的幸运能让七海从十六瓶中拿出错误的一瓶，那么神座的幸运也能让七海变得可以拯救。尤其是在超高校级的一切的护理下。  
> 修改：复习了这一章和后两章以便于更细致和更准确~  
> 译者注：  
> 各位，端午节快乐啊！由于期末考临近，所以翻译进度可能会变得龟速，大家不会骂我吧，你们不会吧......  
> 欸，有话好好说，别拿刀片啊，你别过来，再过来我让你去跑迷宫去了！啊，救命啊......（脚步声，脚步声，尖叫，渐渐远去）  
> （脚步声，往回走）看啥看，我已经解决了这个作者了，你们这群读者也该去休息了啦！  
> （SCP看多了就想写点这种奇怪的meta东西）


	2. 存档加载（Screensaver）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原简介：  
> A/N：感谢所有评论、点赞或收藏这部作品的人们！当我知道大家喜欢它的时候我很开心！<3  
> 译者注：  
> 没有。

准备一切并掩盖痕迹带走了神座的大半个小时，但是还有足够的时间让他换上一套干净的衣服并洗净血迹。他仔细地保证了他所做的一切没有留下痕迹——江之岛的分析能力可以与他相媲美，只需要一根异常的头发，她就能察觉到。整理好一切后，他前去参加会议。  
战刃在荣耀座的底座上踱步，当他进入时她立刻看向了他，强硬地——她自他对她们的彻底击败后便从未对他有过好感或信任。自然的反应，任何人类都会对他们无法对其防御的个体产生防备。在她头顶上的是江之岛，交错着腿靠在椅背上，笑得极其地......明朗？这个词恐怕不太适合用在她身上。那只被塞得满满的黑白熊放在她的腿上，她在玩弄它。  
当他看向她时，另一种情感在他的胸中冉冉升起。热与冷，同时。敌对性，和制造痛苦的欲望。 _愤怒，_ 他发现了它，扼杀江之岛的情景在他脑中闪过，留下了一道愉悦， _这就是愤怒吗。_  
他一直不太喜欢她，在她操纵学生会之屠杀并把罪过推给他之后就一直如此，但是并不足够让他想要杀掉她。不足以抵消对于一个未知未来的保证。所以什么改变了？ _七海的处刑，_ 他醒悟到。他感到了愤怒——怒火升起——在她对七海做的一切之后。  
在这个变化所带来的趣味后，不可预料性出现而他必须接受。在努力隐藏愤怒的同时，神座继续前进。  
“神座前辈！”江之岛一把丢开黑白熊并跳下了台阶。“欢迎你的到来！”  
他停住脚步，一只手抓住七海的发夹，藏起了它。“汝寻吾至此地所为何事？”神座问道，用心地保持自己没有情感的声调。  
她引诱地挥了挥手指。“啊啊啊！在我们开始之前，我有个问题。你看，我回来的路上去找七海前辈，而她 _不见了_ ！你有做过什么吗？”  
轻巧而无知的语气，但是锐利而聚焦的视线出卖了她。神座保持自己的扑克脸——不多不少。说谎只是他众多能力的其中之一，她无法从他这里得到真相。  
“我把它挪走并丢弃了。”冷静地回答。“然后我清理了自己并回到了自己的房间。”  
她观察了他一会儿。他回望着她。  
她干笑了一下，然后坐了回去，似乎接受了这个解释。“哦，你考虑得可真周全。你不太可能再找到另一个考虑得如此周全的人了，对吗？”  
战刃颤抖了一下，江之岛开始不满，盯着她。“嘿！我在问你呢！”  
“如果他真的如此，他也会清扫掉血迹的。”战刃嘟哝道，她质疑这个解释只是因为这是来自神座的解释。  
“你是军人，你对此已经习惯了。收回你的话然后闭嘴，你这头一无是处的贫乳母猪。”战刃因为她妹妹的话而脸红，显然是以自己奇怪的方式取乐。江之岛转向神座。“现在，我很肯定你好奇到 _死_ 地想知道我为何叫你过来，答案会让你大吃一惊！”  
她张开双臂转了一整圈。“我要把自己的记忆删掉啦！”  
他慢慢地眨了一下眼。“目的？”  
停顿，江之岛把一根手指放在了下巴上。“嗯，这算是......一个 _实验_ 。也是一道保险。你也应该知道，那个姓逆藏的家伙不是第一个在学园的要求下探进头来的。你知道松田夜助吧？我从他那里听说委员会命令他拷问我——在他的天赋下这就是小菜一碟。真不幸呢，他对他的情人的忠诚大于他对他们的忠诚。所以他会帮助我藏进自己的思想里一段时间。”  
松田夜助，超高校级的神经学家。神座当然对他很熟悉；那位医生的工作在他的记忆消除上也有体现。虽然现在看来如果碎片可以闪回，他的工作也没成功到哪里去。他想了想，然后决定不告诉江之岛——这样会更有趣。“我知道了。大概会需要多久？”  
“诶？你在问我我会离开多久？会不会是......你会想我？”她大吸了一口气。转进她的后辈态，江之岛双手覆脸低下了头，从眼睫毛的缝隙里看向他。“哇，能够让神座前辈在意我的存在......这真是我的荣幸啊！但是等等，我要拿夜助怎么办？我，我不想让你们中的任何一个伤心！”  
替代给出一个答案地，神座眯起了眼。  
“哇，从热到冷如此剧烈的转变？神座前辈就是那一类被称作‘傲娇’的人之一吗？”她的风骚表现结束得如同它的开始——十分急促，江之岛回到了普通态。“我不是很确定大概需要多长时间——应该不会多于一两周。”  
一两周。江之岛和她的姐姐会被占用一两周的时间，给了他足够的时间来监视七海康复的最紧要关头并做长久计划。完美。他的幸运又一次帮助了他。  
虽然从长远来说，简单地杀死江之岛和战刃是最好的保证七海安全的方法，而且他的一部分被左右而真地想如此做。但是这么做会摧毁他所拥有的唯一一个逃脱他的无聊的机会。江之岛向他保证了一个不可预料的未来，他也想知道她能不能办到。  
 _虽然七海的行动，在陷阱中和对我的，都是同样地不可预料，就算她不是绝望。她是希望。那可以表明什么吗？_  
这个思考放到之后再说——下一次他可以思考的时候——神座看向了江之岛。基于她要被保护一段时间以及他没有在七海的康复中离开她的计划这两个事实，她对超高校级的游戏玩家暂时没有威胁。在他在她旁边时没有东西能伤害到她——这不是夸大，只是事实。如果江之岛试图再次袭击七海，他会及时赶到并制止她。“清除”她，或许。但是那是最后选项。  
杀了她永久地关上了一扇门。他不想被困在一个无趣的世界里。如此说来......“所以这理论上会很有趣？”  
“哦，不必担心。我给这个垃圾笨蛋留下了足够的指示，如何让实验变得有趣！”江之岛高兴地拍了拍手。“我的宝贵的新绝望们在白天会保证高中生们的游行的热烈，但是每个夜晚他们都会练习一两个小时，提升他们散播绝望的能力和用于散播绝望的天赋。你可以观察，抑或随时加入并帮——嘿，你怎么走了？”  
“今天结束了。”他头也不回地离开时说道，“你告诉了我你的计划。我会继续观察；试着不要让我无聊吧。”  
“啊，我让神座前辈对我发脾气了。作为一个女生我该怎么做，姐姐？我试啊试但是他从不关心......”  
他离开时忽视了她的胡言乱语，把手放在口袋里，藏起它们握成的拳头。  
江之岛活着只是因为她对他还有用。这并不意味着他需要喜欢它，或她。  
就算神座不能肯定他还完全是一个人类，在执行委员会对他所做的一切之后，但是他知道他还有人类的生理功能。他还需要食物和睡眠，尽管可能比平均值少一些。所以相对于单独生活，他搬到了他潜意识里认为的“七海的房间”。他会花费几乎他全部的时间看着她；逻辑地，他把所有他需要的东西都带过来了。  
他离开了自己的床，拖了一个七海旁边的小床过来。他带来了两个可移动式冰箱，一个装着食物，另一个装着医疗用血袋（O型——他尽早检查了七海的血型，发现她是O型）。换洗衣物，和一个笔记本电脑，容许他在空闲时继续观察学园——他们的安保太薄弱了，他觉得就算他 _没有_ 对应的天赋，他也或许可以黑进他们的系统。  
对于他得到这一切的地方......好吧，希望峰太忙了，他们不会发现一些被偷走的东西。  
接下来的三周，当江之岛在她混乱的记忆和错误的人生下四处游荡时，他看着。当预备学级的游行在大门外急剧地恶化时，他看着。在本科安宁地假装无事发生时，在围墙被竖起来挡住他们的混乱时，在媒体开始钻空子时。  
外界正在慢慢地向混乱和绝望投降，但是在这里陪着七海，那个世界似乎不存在。  
他曾以为照顾她会渐渐变得无趣，如同其他事情。也许会更快——她处于昏迷，无法回应，无法给出他如此想知道的答案。但是虽然它很快变得无趣，它并未变得例行公事。每个行动在她的存活中都扮演了十分重要的角色，这是每个行动变得弥足珍贵。  
每日补充输液袋——开始时加入附加的营养剂，在她的血容量达到标准后只使用营养剂——，用海绵清洁她的身体，进行清创，换绷带，并消毒一切。当她的伤口缝线不再有崩开的风险时，他每四小时给她翻一次身以避免褥疮。他逐步去除了插管和呼吸机。他监视着她的体温，血压，呼吸率，和脉搏，并将一切最微小的变化记录在一个文档中。经常性的观察压缩了他的长时睡眠的次数，所以他以短小的打盹来维持自身，在小床里浅眠。  
无事发生才是 _最好的_ 。这表明她的身体正在细致地康复，就算她的意识保持着无反应状态。缺氧，失血和精神创伤的组合使它陷入了无反应的深渊。但是根据他的估计，她在一两周内就会从昏迷进入持续性的植物状态；这么说来，等待她“醒来”只是时间问题。  
当他不在照顾她，监视学园，或满足自我需求时，神座会盯着七海很长时间，一只手把玩着她的发夹，看着她的胸廓起起落落。他总是沉思于她和她的行为的谜团。就算在无意识时，她令他着迷。就算在应该是巨量的绝望的中心——被她的老师背叛，锁进一个死亡迷宫，被折磨并被留在那里直至失血而死——她从未放弃。她穿过了无法理解的变数，只是基于再次见到她的朋友们的希望，带着令人震惊的勇气。  
而之后便是他自己的行动。他自出现以来从未被迫进行任何除自卫以外的行动，但是对于七海，这甚至不是一个问题。他想要救她，而且他也做了。这在某种意义上是否可以称为希望呢？  
希望可以和绝望一样强大吗？  
他叹了一口气，结束了思考以开始日常检查。它们愈合得很好，他换绷带时注意到了；额头处的擦伤最浅并康复得最快。它已经结痂了，周围的皮肤是粉色而鼓胀的。一些头发粘在了上面，神座把它们拍走了。  
完成检查，但是，他费解地发现自己的手指留在那里，摸着她的粉色头发。红色的双眼好奇地检查着它们；他发现他经常这么做，触摸未经允许地转变成了爱抚。这困扰着他，但他发现这种行为非常地舒适——充实，某种意义上。所以他容许了自己的不合常理。  
哲学放到一边......她的吸引力还存在。深入骨髓的 _需要_ 去确认她的安全。这种...... _亲切感_ 从不知何处出现，当他注视她的沉睡的，脆弱的形态。每当他想到她几乎死去，不只是因为江之岛，更因为他的不作为，他的胸口便会抽紧。它随着它的陌生性而疯狂，同时令人着迷。  
她是一个未知量，而他想要解出。分析。她为何在意，她为何坚持，她为何如此相信希望......它们挑逗着他的好奇心。有史以来，他第一次对一个个体好奇，和她所能带给他的情感。不是她 _展示_ 给他的那些，而是他从她感受到的，无逻辑性或不可能性。  
他有问题，而无人回答。  
 _不，_ 神座截断了之前的思考，激情再次被唤起，他回忆起了红色的头发，从监控录像中， _也许它不是完全正确。_  
自他开始照顾七海后这大概是唯一一次他离开那里。神座不准备离开太久——他知道失忆的江之岛要去哪里，他也知道在她之前最快赶到那里的路线。所以当她抵达去向松田办公室的走廊，翻着她的笔记本时，他已经到了，等待着，如同白墙上的黑影。  
那个女生看见他的时候不由得退了一步。“嗯......你有什么事吗？”她逼出了一个勇敢的微笑，但同时后退了一两步。她所有的神经都在不稳定地颤动，尽管她不知道为何。  
她所唯一知道的就是这个年轻男人身上散发着一种特殊的气息......一种使她害怕的气息。  
他用锐利而使人紧张的红眼睛观察着她。“神座出流这个名字对你有任何意义吗？”  
她慢慢地摇了摇头，抱紧了自己的笔记本并把害怕的眼神转向了其它方向。  
“战刃骸？”  
摇头。  
“......江之岛盾子？”  
摇头。她端详着他，对他对她的无知的反应有些害怕，显然这三个名字所代表的人她应该知道，至少他认为是如此。他的脸上没有一丝情感，就算有她也读不出来，这使她更为不安。“你，你看，”她结结巴巴地说，“如果我们以前见过，不，不要表现得我不记得一样！我的记忆力着实不太好，所以——我只需要查看我的笔记本——”  
那个陌生人从她的手中夺过了它，在她眨眼的一瞬间就跨越了他们间的距离。  
“不，等等，请把它还给我，我需要——嗯？诶？”  
红头发惊异地向四周望去。他 _消失了_ ，彻彻底底地 _消失了_ ，没有任何人能够像那样 _消失_ 。他还带走了她的记忆笔记！她可以感到恐惧在她心中开始膨胀——她已经开始忘记他的长相了，然后她会忘记他曾经在那里，然后她不会再拿回她的笔记，然后——  
“你为何呆站在那里，嘴巴开合得像鱼一样？这让你看起来比平常更加傻。”  
她转了过去然后 _哦_ ，天堂分开了，太阳在微笑。松田君站在她面前。他板着脸，如同往常，她的笔记仍然不在这里，但是他在那里而这就是全部。  
“松，松田君！这，这太可怕了！那里有个人——我不能清楚地记得他长相，但是我知道他曾经在这里——而且他拿走了我的记忆笔记！它不见了，我们得找到它，他偷走了它——”  
他嘲笑道。“也许你只是弄掉了它，你个傻瓜。”  
“欸？”她转过去，看到它掉落在她旁边的地板上。她眨了一下眼。“你怎么到那里去了？”  
 _那里之前没有人吗？_  
但是当她捡起它并翻到最后一页时，对那个人没有任何记录。她皱了皱眉，含糊地感到了不确定。就像以某种方式，那个如影子一般的男人很重要。但是如果这不在她的笔记中，那这就不重要。而如果这对她不重要，那这与她也就没有任何关系，所以她容许最后一丝记忆流走。她把笔记紧抓在胸前，用脚尖蹦跳着，拿回它使她感觉很幸福，就算她忘记了为什么。  
松田君回到了门口，帮她开着门。“也许你的大脑终于宕机了，现在你不止失忆了，你还开始妄想了。”  
妄想？妄想什么？“欸？那听起来挺吓人的！我，我不想开始妄想！”  
当松田和音无走进检查室时，神座从阴影下的隐蔽处走出来，头歪着。  
所以那就是没有绝望的江之岛。  
她如此地与他所认识的那个江之岛 _相似_ ……这可真是迷人。还是那么地精力充沛但愚蠢，但是少了很多悲观主义。他已经亲眼见过绝望可以如何扭曲一个人格——第一次是学生会，第二次是77级——但是先遇见一个人的绝望面，再遇见这个人的本我，这是完全不同的。这给出了另一个视角，而他认为更多的视角是有价值的。  
而且还有些别的东西，那些他专门跑一趟来测试的东西。当他说出那些名字时她眼中的困惑不似作伪，当他拿走她的笔记时她的恐慌也不似作伪。她显然不记得那些关于他，她的姐姐，甚至她自身的一切，而且她坚信着她所活在其中的这个弥天大谎。  
但是当她与松田会合时他认出了她眼中的情感。它们充满了渴望、幸福和爱意。她不能记得他们度过的过往，也许都不能记得她为何爱着松田，但是她爱着他。所有她曾有过的记忆都被剥夺了，但是情感始终存在。  
 _……就像我一样……_  
如果记忆消除在她的情感上失败了，那么他的那些情感的存在就说得通了。他所设想的悖论现在被证明是真的：他保留着日向创对七海千秋的感情。以一些他对她的行为的模式和迹象，理论上它们是浪漫的。他保留着日向创对七海千秋的 _爱慕_ 。  
神座把这句话在脑子里转了一圈，一些不确定性击中了他。他找到了他的行为的根源，但是他对于这份新知识要怎么办呢？它改变了什么吗？  
什么都没改变，他总结道。知晓他和七海的关系明显地使他惊讶，但是没有任何东西真正地改变了。他仍然想要那个玩家活着，他仍然想要有机会跟她谈话，他仍然想要照顾她。他的目标一如往常。他做的一切只不过是给他的动机打了个标签。  
慢慢地，他蒸发了，回到了七海身边，除了地上的轻微痕迹外什么都没留下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注：  
> A/N：当人们听到“昏迷”这个词时他们通常想到的是一种植物状态——一个昏迷的病人完全对环境没有感知。一个在植物状态的病人对周围是有感知的；他们可以听见你，举个例子，但是他们不会回应。昏迷状态一般不会超过一个月，但是植物状态可以长至许多年。  
> 我对神座的印象是一个不会抵触任何情感的人——他因逻辑而存在，抵触一种有着扎实证据的东西的存在性并不逻辑。但那并不意味着他有主意去控制它们，或者他曾经被它们支配过。  
> 如果你不知道最后一节的角色是谁，他们是音无凉子和松田夜助，DR0的主角。如果你没有读过它我建议你找一份来读，它写得很好。虽然如果你们没读过它……好吧，我猜我泄露了最重要的一个转折，抱歉。但是我不能不给他们配角的角色，他们在动画中没有角色（从窗口对松田的一瞥不作数），而且我想给音无的处境和神座的画上等号。  
> 译者注：  
> 天哪，拖了好久才更。之前一直在更新Lofter上的Dangantale系列（那个是弹丸论破 X Undertale的系列），各位有时间可以给我多加点热度（没办法，双厨太少了，像我这种多重厨就更少了。这样说吧，只要是主流的圈子我都掺了一脚。你们有人需要记忆强化吗？或者时间停止（The World）？记得找我=）


	3. 加载中（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> 一边听着《传说之下AU审判曲515首》一边重启我的翻译计划真是让我嗨到不行啊！不要停下来啊！  
> 我不做人了，读者！（屑  
> （希望这次读起来能更连贯一点）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注：  
> 认真的，朋友们，谢谢你们所有人给予这部作品的爱。你们太棒了<3

七海的瞳孔自然地收缩以防止被直射光线致盲。但是当神座在她眼前挥手时，她的眼睛并没有移动。他轻轻地放下了她的上眼皮，关掉了手电筒，放在了一边。日常检测完成。  
自从两周前他与失忆的江之岛见面之后他就没有离开过七海的床头。从生理上来说，伤口几乎已经全部愈合了：痂已经全部掉落了，疤痕组织替代了它们的位置。他定期按摩她手臂上的肌肉以防止它们失去机能，但是还是会有一些无法避免的肌无力，除此之外不幸的是神座也没有方法去测试她有没有受到神经系统损伤。至少在她重拾意识之前不行。  
如同他所预测的那样，在他外出归来之后七海的大脑开始缓慢地恢复了活动。她处在不规律的睡眠循环之中，同时她的脸部会不时无原因地做出表情。但是她对外界刺激没有反应：语言交流没有作用，任何她所做出的动作都是本能的而非有目的的。她不能吃饭或者说话。她没有彻底重拾意识，但也不是彻底无意识，只是在半路上。  
从逻辑上，神座知道一个处在持续植物状态的人是无法被预测在何时醒来的，而且从各方面来说她的恢复过程都是非常好的。但是他还是没法让自己不觉得失去了耐心。心中的冲动，去了解她的需要，看到她彻底康复的需要，这三者加在一起，变得越来越难以忽视。他检阅着自己的知识和天赋，查找着任何他忽视了的可能性。  
嗯，找到了。医学研究表明对植物人说话有时候能帮助他们恢复意识。语言的声音会刺激大脑中特定的区域，使其更活跃。理论上，这会使病人醒来地更快，并且明显地会给看护者提供一些安慰。  
……好吧，他觉得他可以试一下。  
“七海。”他开始说，但是又停下了。有趣——试图说话使他看起来很傻。是因为“听”他说话的那个人吗？不是，他之前与她对话的时候都没有这种感觉。那就一定是因为现在的情况了。可以理解。虽然他有很多才能，但是他从来不擅长无意义的对话。他只在必要时说话，就算这样他也极少说话，并且他从来没有与任何人随意地谈过话。老师们与他对话是为了测试，各种问答和谜题，江之岛更喜欢只在他沉默的时候对他说话。他该怎么跟一个无法回应的人说话呢？  
作出努力。记录事实。对未知的恐惧是人类的本能。事实上，这些事实使他更有压力了。“……你在这里是安全的。”神座继续说话，不适感像蜘（zui）蛛（e）一般爬上了他的脊背。“你的伤口目前都愈合了，那个试图杀死你的人认为你已经死了。（NANamI？）这五周以来我一直在致力于你的康复。“  
她并未回应。当然她不会，他居然会觉得她会神奇地在他的话语的影响下醒来真是又蠢又不符合逻辑。这是现实生活，不是什么小说。  
他在自己的记忆里寻找着一些能说的东西，想起了一些几天前看到的东西：江之岛，刺杀了松田并踩踏他的尸体。“你不需要害怕我。我不会伤害你。”  
她的眉头皱紧了，然后放松了回去。除了由脑电波中的无规律所引起的自动反应之外什么都不是。  
神座站了起来，无意识地握住了她的发夹：这已经成为一种习惯了。“……好好康复。我不会离开你。”


End file.
